Secrets Of A Genius
by AlessaBelle
Summary: Spencer Reid has spent the last six years working at the BAU and putting everything into his job, but what about at home? The young genius has a secret past and a secret family, and the truth is about to come out in a violent and sinister way. Will the team be able to figure out the truth in order to save the youngest member of their team, before it's too late? (Starts in Season 4)
1. Chapter 1

Friday, November 7th, 2008;

Twenty-seven-year-old Spencer Reid was currently sitting at his desk, working on a pile of paperwork. He had been sitting at his desk since noon when himself and his team had finally arrived back in Quantico after working a child abduction case in his hometown of Las Vegas.

It was now 6:00 pm and his teammates were packing up to return to their homes and leave the office behind for the weekend.

"Aren't you coming to Pretty Boy?" Morgan said as he went to leave.

"No, I think I'm going to hang back for a while" Spencer looked up from his work, "after all, I'm not done since _somebody_ snuck papers onto my desk".

Morgan laughed, "I'm sorry kid, but you finish them so much faster".

"Yeah, I know. It's not like I have anything to go home to anyway, right?"

"Come on, don't be like that. Besides, we all know the only thing you have planned for the weekend is watching Star Trek".

Spencer grimaced for a moment before smirking, Morgan didn't have any idea...

"Well, I'll be done soon", he said getting up with his coffee mug, "then I'll go watch Star Trek all night long".

Morgan laughed, patted Spencer on the shoulder and left the office.

Derek didn't know the truth. Neither did the rest of the team that Spencer had been working with for the last six years. He had done his best to keep his personal life and work life separate.

At first, it was out of shame and fear of rejection. If his coworkers at the BAU ever found out about who his father was and what his father had done, Spencer had been afraid they wouldn't accept him.

He was already somewhat of unique individual and never seemed to belong anywhere, even when people didn't know about the family and 'traditions' that he had come from.

That had changed when he arrived at the BAU and began working with the small group of profilers that had become like his family away from home.

They loved him and supported him through all the difficult times that the job had put him through, especially in the last couple years.

When it had become obvious to him that these people wouldn't turn their backs on him, Spencer had felt like it was too late to tell them the truth without them hating him for keeping secrets about his past. After all, it wasn't just his father that he was hiding from his team, but his own little family that he had at home.

At the age of twenty-seven, Spencer had a wife, two sons, and a daughter. He also had custody of his teenage sister and niece. It seemed like a lot for a man that was only in his mid-twenties, but for the young genius, it had been this new family that he had created for himself that had finally let him break away from the horrors of his past. They gave him something to thrive for.

He had been married to his wife, Maeve for almost eleven years. They had married, with parental permission at sixteen years old after she had found out that she was pregnant with their son.

The two of them had been young and stupid and despite him being a diagnosed genius, had fallen victim to teenage pregnancy, not just once but twice. Spencer knew the statistics – teenagers who had one teenage pregnancy were likely to become pregnant again before they were ready.

They had gotten pregnant with their second son four years later at the age of twenty, shortly before they had been planning to move to Quantico for Spencer to begin at the FBI Academy. Despite this surprise, Maeve had followed him to the other side of the country so that their family could remain together.

Shortly after the birth of their youngest son, Spencer had begun working for the BAU and due to the financial stability that brought Maeve had started considering having a third child in hopes of having a girl to complete their family. He had mentioned how they already had the two older girls to take care of, but she had insisted on wanting her own and Spencer couldn't disagree that a girl would be nice. The two older girls in his care had been extremely excited at the prospect of having a 'little sister.'

With three children of his own and two teenage girls to raise, as well as a crazy and dangerous job, the young man sometimes found himself wishing that he had told his team about his family life. The two members of the BAU who had known about his family were gone now, Gideon and Elle and that still hurt him more than he let on.

For Spencer Reid, his life was work and secrets and family. That was how he had built his life over the last six years and while it sometimes pained him, he hadn't seriously considered changing it.

Unfortunately for him, a part of his past was about to change everything for him. His secrets would be revealed and a dangerous game and race against time would begin, with the main victim being him.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday, November 7th, 2008;

 _"Aren't you coming to Pretty Boy?" Morgan said as he went to leave._

 _"No, I think I'm going to hang back for a while" Spencer looked up from his work, "after all, I'm not done since somebody snuck papers onto my desk"._

 _Morgan laughed, "I'm sorry kid, but you finish them so much faster"._

 _"Yeah, I know. It's not like I have anything to go home to anyway, right?"_

 _"Come on, don't be like that. Besides, we all know the only thing you have planned for the weekend is watching Star Trek"._

 _Spencer grimaced for a moment before smirking, Morgan didn't have any idea..._

 _"Well, I'll be done soon", he said getting up with his coffee mug, "then I'll go watch Star Trek all night long"._

 _Morgan laughed, patted Spencer on the shoulder and left the office._

Spencer didn't spend much more time working on the paperwork that was piled on his desk. Instead, the twenty-seven year old put the remaining files into the book bag that he always had slung across his shoulder and rose from his desk with his travel mug and car keys in his hands.

He smiled to himself, 'I may be able to get home before she goes to sleep.'

The young genius opted to take the stairs as he thought about the wife that was waiting for him at home.

It had been a long week and after the case that they had been working on, Spencer was looking forward to spending some time with his wife and children.

He waved goodbye to the janitor before heading into the parking garage underneath the FBI headquarters.

When Spencer reached his vehicle, he stood beside his car and started searching through his book bag for his keys. However, after only a couple of moments, he noticed that the power door locks were up, which meant that his car was already unlocked.

He squinted and opened the drivers' side door and threw his book bag onto the passenger seat upon finding his keys, before climbing into the seat.

He found it odd that his car was unlocked as it wasn't like him to make such a mistake.

He started looking through his consoles and compartments to make sure nothing was missing as it had been a few days that the vehicle had been parked there.

Spencer didn't notice the van parked a couple spaces behind his car that had turned on their headlights upon the young genius entering the parking garage. Nor did he noticed the van doors open and the two men that climbed out and began walking towards him.

He heard his phone ding and reached over into the passenger seat to retrieve it out of his book bag.

He figured it was Maeve asking him if he'd be home soon and he was happy at the prospect that she was still awake and waiting for him.

As he was opening his phone to respond to the text message from his wife, one of the men approached the window and knocked gently on the glass, startling him.

Upon seeing the man who was wearing a light winter jacket with the hood pulled up, Spencer rolled down his window, unable to see the mans face in the dark parking garage.

"Is everything alright?" The young genius asked, concerned that the man may be having car trouble or need some other sort of assistance.

"Everything is fine for me Dr. Reid," the man replied in a deep voice, "you should be more worried about yourself."

The man pulled out a gun and pointed it directly between Spencer's eyes.

"I suggest you get out of your car willingly, without any funny business and without daring to reach for your gun."

The young genius looked at the man with an inquisitive stare, "abducting an FBI agent from the parking garage underneath the building is very unwise. There are cameras everywhere, and people will notice that something's wrong-"

"Maeve will assume you got called away to another case and forgot to let her know, as you have done so many times before at the end of a long day," the man interrupted firmly, "as, for your team, we intend to notify them soon enough. Now, I suggest you step out of the car before we drag you out with force."

Spencer's eyes widened when the man mentioned Maeve. Whoever he was had obviously studied his life and perhaps even stalked him. This wasn't a random abduction of an FBI agent. This was personal.

"You know about my wife and intend to alert my team about my absence?" He asked, trying his best to keep the man talking as he lowered his hand out of view discreetly and pressed his speed dial for Morgan. "So, is this some sort of vendetta you have against my team specifically? You intend to abduct me and notify my team in order to play some twisted game with us? Do you know how typical that is? They'll find us quickly."

"Perhaps, but that makes no difference to me," Spencer could hear the annoyance rising in the man's voice, "now I will not tell you again _Spencer._ Step out of your car with your hands above your head."

His eyes widened again at the way the man hissed his name, and something about it sounded all too familiar.

"I know you, don't I? I remember your voice, though I can't make out your face. It doesn't matter – Garcia will be able to get a better look at you. I'm sure there are enough cameras in this parking garage-"

"Enough!" The man motioned to the other man that had stepped out of the van to come forward, but Spencer had already put his hands up before they wrenched the car door open.

"I'll come with you," Spencer said passively, "there's no reason to get aggressive."

As he stepped out of his vehicle, the other man laughed, "oh, there's plenty of reason to be aggressive with you _Dr. Reid,_ but we'd prefer to begin our game of revenge upon reaching our destination."

" _That's quite enough,_ " the original man hissed at his companion, "we don't need to give away everything, especially to the friend he dialed… Oh, that's right Dr. Reid I noticed that. It'll be quite an interesting and dramatic way to start our game. So, hand me your phone slowly and no more tricks."

Spencer handed the phone over and before hanging the phone up, his abductor looked at the caller ID and put the phone up to his ear.

"Agent Morgan, you and your team can expect another call from us in a couple of hours. In fact, your Unit Chief will probably receive a call from me before you listen to this voicemail. We'll be long gone before you have time to prevent us from taking _Doctor Spencer Reid_ out of reach. We'll speak soon."

He watched as his abductor hung up and threw his phone back into his car, as to not allow Garcia to trace it. He tried not to portray his anxiety and disappointment at this action, in order to maintain some control, but when the man brought the gun up to his neck and pushed slightly, it became difficult to keep his breathing steady.

"Now the game begins _Spencer,_ and without their greatest asset to help them I sincerely doubt your team will be able to find you in time," he leaned in close so that Spencer could feel his breath, "after all, we've been planning this for the last year and dreaming of revenge in our prison cells for a decade."

The young genius' breath caught in his throat, the pieces clicking into place and dread filling his soul.

"Get in the van, and don't try anything or I'll shoot you in the kneecaps so you have no chance of running."

A traumatic part of Spencer's past was back to haunt him, and this would change everything.

He now wished, more than ever that he had told the team about his past and his family, but he knew in his heart that they would quickly piece together the truth.

However, would they be able to save him in time? And how much torment would he have to go through in the meantime?

He already knew, the moment upon realizing who these men were, that he would be reliving an old nightmare. He just hoped that he would be able to hold on long enough for his team… his _family_ to find him.

'Please, forgive me for keeping these secrets from you,' Spencer thought to himself as if his friends could hear, 'I'll explain everything when you find me, just please _hurry."_

Friday, November 7th, 2008 8:05pm;

Agent Aaron Hotchner had finished his dinner and was washing and putting away the few dishes he had made when his phone rang.

He groaned and thought to himself that it was good he hadn't yet changed out of his suit;

"Hotchner," he didn't bother checking the caller ID before putting the phone to his ear.

"Good evening, _Agent Hotchner,_ " a man with a deep voice was on the other line and Hotch instantly felt on alert by the sound of the voice, "I have something of great importance to you. An agent of yours, or rather a dear friend of yours I suppose I should say. You do after all look so much like a family."

The thirty-seven-year-old Unit Chief immediately began taking mental notes and trying to figure out if the unsub on the phone was bluffing, and if not which of his agents had been abducted.

"You're calling to inform me that you've abducted one of my agents?" Hotch questioned, keeping his voice calm but firm.

"That's correct Agent Hotchner."

"Why would you call to notify me of that?"

"Because we want to play a little game with you and your team, can you guess which agent we have?"

' _We_?' Hotch felt his heart sank, but shook it off because he knew he had to stay level-headed.

"I don't have time for games so, why don't you just tell me which _Federal Agent_ you have abducted and what you want so we can all get on with this?" He had already grabbed his gun and go bag and was walking out the door of his house as he spoke.

"You truly are a straightforward man, aren't you?" The man on the phone sounded amused, "well then, I'll be straightforward with you as well. We didn't kidnap _Agent_ Reid because of anything related to the FBI or BAU. Our feud with the young _Doctor_ is personal, but since you're such a family we figured we'd let you join our little game."

Hotch started his vehicle and pulled out of his driveway, "what issue would you have with Dr. Reid?"

"He locked us up for ten years, now it's time for revenge. That's all I'll say on the matter at the moment. Don't try to trace this phone, as it won't be in my possession long. Also, inform Agent Morgan to listen to his voicemails. Your dear friend thought he may need to listen to our conversation."

The line went dead before Hotch could respond and the Unit Chief found himself cursing and confused.

'Reid hasn't even been with the BAU for ten years.'

Instead of dwelling on that thought, he dialed Morgan immediately.

"What's going on Hotch?" The dissatisfaction was clear in the agents' voice, "I thought we had the we-"

"Morgan, listen to me! Reid has been abducted. The unsub just called to notify me and also told me to tell you to listen to your voicemail. Wait to do so until we get to headquarters, alright? You and Jordan can pick up Jennifer, while I go get Garcia and Dave. Meet us there ASAP!"

"You don't need to tell me twice Hotch, we're already getting into the car," Morgan replied, and Hotch could hear Jordan's concerned voice beside him.

"Tell Jordan to call the rest of the team while you drive. I'll see you both at the office."

Friday, November 7th, 2008 8:53pm;

It was almost 9:00 pm by the time the entire team arrived in the conference room.

Hotch had explained to Garcia and Rossi what little information he had based on the phone call.

The whiteboard was already written on;

 _Unsub, male –_

 _More than one –_

 _Personal feud with Reid –_

 _Locked in prison for 10 years because of him? -_

 _Intends to 'play a game' with the team because we're 'family' -_

 _Discarded his phone right away –_

"That doesn't make sense," was the first thing Morgan said upon walking into the conference room and reading the board, "Pretty Boy has only been with the FBI for six years."

"If he had put them in prison ten years ago that would have made him seventeen," Rossi said, "the only way that would make sense would be if the unsub had hurt him in some way and charges had been laid."

"That doesn't make sense either," Morgan replied immediately, with an annoyance in his voice, "Reid has never told us about any sort of traumatic event from his childhood or adolescence. He never even told me or JJ, despite confiding in us about things before. If something had happened, one of us would know."

"We'll know more if you listen to that voicemail," Hotch interrupted, "Morgan, put your phone on speaker so can all hear."

Morgan pulled out his phone and started pulling up his voicemails, feeling guilty immediately about not answering his friends call. Or even, not noticing that his friend had tried contacting him earlier.

" _So, is this some sort of vendetta you have against my team specifically?"_ They heard Spencer say through the phone, _"you intend to abduct me and notify my team in order to play some twisted game with us? Do you know how typical that is? They'll find us quickly."_

" _Perhaps, but that makes no difference to me. Now I will not tell you again_ _ **Spencer.**_ _Step out of your car with your hands above your head."_

The entire team felt uncomfortable with the way the man hissed Spencer's name;

 _"I know you, don't I? I remember your voice, though I can't make out your face. It doesn't matter – Garcia will be able to get a better look at you. I'm sure there are enough cameras in this parking garage-"_

" _Enough!"_

A couple beats of silence passed before the heard what they could tell was the car door being pulled open.

" _I'll come with you,"_ they heard Spencer say in a passive voice, clearly using his training to get out of the assault alive, _"there's no reason to get aggressive."_

They heard a different man laugh, _"oh, there's plenty of reason to be aggressive with you_ _ **Dr. Reid,**_ _but we'd prefer to begin our game of revenge upon reaching our destination."_

" _ **That's quite enough!**_ _We don't need to give away everything, especially to the friend he dialed,"_ they heard the original man hiss at his accomplice, _"oh, that's right Dr. Reid I noticed that. It'll be quite an interesting and dramatic way to start our game. So, hand me your phone slowly and no more tricks."_

They could hear some rustling as Spencer followed the man's orders silently. However, instead of hanging the phone up, the unsub spoke;

 _"Agent Morgan, you and your team can expect another call from us in a couple of hours. In fact, your Unit Chief will probably receive a call from me before you listen to this voicemail. We'll be long gone before you have time to prevent us from taking_ _ **Doctor Spencer Reid**_ _out of reach. We'll speak soon."_

Morgan cursed himself as the voicemail ended, knowing that if he had only answered his phone they could have been caught before taking Spencer anywhere.

"They abducted him from his car," Jordan was the first to break the silence, "is there a way to find out where his car is?"

"His car was downstairs when I pulled into the parking garage," Rossi answered, "we already called forensics to get them to try to find evidence or clues, but there was no sign of a struggle. They got into the building with their own vehicle and I'm betting they had a weapon so Reid didn't put up a fight."

"How could they have just driven in and out of headquarters without anyone noticing?!" Morgan began raising his voice, "how could they just abduct an FBI agent from headquarters that easily?!"

"They knew what they were doing," Hotch said, "they knew how to get inside and they knew that Reid would be the last one out tonight. They must have stalked him, and possibly the rest of us in order to know when the best opportunity would be and exactly how to go about it."

"It shouldn't be that easy!"

"No, it shouldn't but we need to stay calm," the Unit Chief voice was firm as he spoke to his agent, "Reid needs us to stay calm in order to find him quickly and bring him home to us. You know this Morgan, and these men are probably hoping we'll lose our heads without Reid to work this out."

"We can't do that," Rossi spoke soothingly, "we need to remain levelheaded. We need to treat this like any other abduction case. We have very little information right now, but we've saved lives with less. Spencer is just like any other victim, and these men are just like every other unsub. We can do this!"

Morgan wanted to yell at his two superiors that Spencer wasn't just any other victim and that these bastards had taken his… _their_ Spencer from them. Only God knew what Spencer was going through at the moment. It had, after all, been almost three hours since their friend had called his phone.

'Hold on Pretty Boy,' Morgan thought to himself, 'we'll find you. Just stay strong for me.'

Friday, November 7th, 2008 9:38pm;

Spencer's entire body ached as he slowly stirred to consciousness.

He wasn't sure exactly how long he had been knocked out for, but as he tried his best to sit up and take in his surroundings it became obvious that it was still night and that he was still in the basement.

They had thrown him down the flight of stairs and he had hit his head against the concrete floor, or perhaps it had been the wall at the end of the stairs. Spencer was unsure, but what he did know was that his head hurt the most and that there was blood in his hair from where the impact had been.

He could tell that he had injured his ankle but knew that he didn't seem to have any broken ribs and bones from the fall.

He tried moving his arms, which were tied behind his back and after much struggling, realized that the binds were too tight for him to get out of. His legs, however, weren't bound so he sat up and put his legs over the side of what he realized was a bed they had thrown him on after he had been knocked out.

This fact made him shiver and dread filled him once more.

'Please _hurry,_ ' Spencer thought to himself as he wondered if his team had found out about his abduction yet, 'I know you'll find me.'

The dread and fear seemed to abate slightly as his faith in his friends took hold.

However, the young genius was still fully aware of who these men were and what exactly they intended to do with him.

'I'll stay strong,' he told himself, 'I need to stay for my team and Maeve.'

The sound of his children's laughter popped into his head, 'and my kids. I'll survive this for them.'

Spencer knew how hard it was to grow up without a father, and he also knew that Maeve wouldn't be able to take care of the five children by herself. She still had two years left of school before graduation.

She was currently in school to become a geneticist and getting pregnant so young had affected her schooling. However, she was determined to have a career like her mother, despite having a husband that could support her by himself. Spencer was so proud of her willpower and strength.

'I'll return to you Mae. I promise...'

That was the last thought in his mind before losing consciousness once more.

Friday, November 7th, 2008 FBI Headquarters;

Garcia had returned to her office to retrieve the security footage from the parking garage.

She saw that the men had been driving a van and had seemingly followed them into the garage five minutes after they had returned from the airport. She already had called the Dulles Airport to get the security footage from them to see just how long these men had been following the team.

They had parked on the other side of the parking garage and had only pulled around to park a couple of spaces behind Spencer when Morgan had left him by himself at the office.

She couldn't help sobbing as she watched the abduction unfold, and she found herself thankful that her friend hadn't tried fighting the man that kept a gun pointed at his head.

She knew that the young genius she loved and adored wasn't much of a fighter, which was why the other members of the team were so protective of him. He was so much younger than all of them and none of them would let any harm come to him if they were present, especially Morgan who treasured the young man more than any of them.

She knew Morgan was beating himself up for leaving Spencer alone at the office, but this was something they had all down countless times.

They had believed the FBI Headquarters were safe, and the lack of security was something that troubled them so much that Hotch had spent much of the night trying to find out where the security guard was when his agent was being abducted.

Garcia found the answer to this however while she was watching the footage.

She managed to pull the license plate of the van they had been driving and upon running it through the database discovered a shocking and disturbing answer about how the men had managed to get into the building.

Everyone else was in the conference room when Garcia rushed into the room and basically through a file down;

"He was the security guard!" She exclaimed, "the van's license plate matches the records we have of the day shift security guard, except he wasn't supposed to work today. That must have been why they never questioned him when he signed in. He was also at the airport when you guys got off the plane."

"Have you got a name?" Hotch asked, but already suspecting the answer.

"I did and I've got an address. He lives in Fort Hunt."

"That's not far from Reid at all," Prentiss noted, "it's half an hour. That's easy enough for stalking."

Morgan had grabbed the file and was currently reading through it, "it's too easy. There's no way that he's keeping Reid at this address. I doubt he's even there. Baby Girl, can you pull his bank records? I wouldn't be surprised if they took him out of town. He wouldn't be stupid enough to go to this address. He most likely abandoned the vehicle too. We need to find it."

"Take Emily and go to the address anyway," Hotch said, "there may be clues there about where else they may have gone. Garcia, see if the man has any other address and also make sure the name isn't a fake. I would like to believe that the FBI recruitment wouldn't have fallen for an alias, but that seems likely."

"Definitely seems more likely than hiring a security guard with a criminal record," Rossi agreed, "Garcia, we also need to find out whether Reid has ever been the victim of a crime, especially a violent crime. I know we don't want to think he was hiding something, but that could be the case and we need to know."

"Alright, got it," she replied, "pull bank records, look for other addresses and make sure he's a real person."

She listed off the things she had been told and then frowned, "I don't like the idea of digging into Junior-G-Man past. If there was stuff he wanted to keep to himself, he would have had his reasons."

"I know Baby Girl, but it's just like when I was in trouble and you guys had to look into my stuff in order to get me out of trouble," Morgan explained, "we're doing the same thing for him. We're doing this to save his life and he'll understand that. Find everything you can about our Pretty Boy, okay?"

Garcia nodded and left the conference room.

Despite his words, Morgan couldn't help feeling a bit hurt that his friend had kept secrets from them. He was especially wounded that this secret trauma had been kept from him, but he supposed that he of all people should understand the reasons the young genius would have kept such a thing private.

It still hurt all the same, but he shook these feelings off because he knew that his team had probably felt the same during the Carl Buford discovery that he had just reminded Garcia about.

"Come on Morgan," Prentiss pulled him out of his thoughts, "let's go see what we can find to bring Spencer home."

"Yeah, let's go."

Once they had left Hotch turned to JJ, "you sure you're okay with being here? Jordan can take over."

The thirty-year-old woman was currently thirty-seven weeks pregnant and Jordan was taking her place once she left for maternity leave.

"No, Spence needs me here," she replied firmly, "I may not be able to be on the field, but that doesn't mean I can't help."

Hotch nodded, knowing to try to convince her otherwise due to the teams' high-stress levels would be in vain.

"Why don't you and Jordan go down to Garcia and help piece together the pieces, while Dave and I do what we can here?"

JJ agreed and Jordan helped her out of her chair before following her out of the conference room.

Hotch walked over to the whiteboard and Rossi could sense the discomfort of the Unit Chief, despite his outward calm demeanor.

"I know how you feel Aaron," Rossi said, "I know I haven't known Spencer as long as the rest of you, but I have grown fond of him too. We'll find him and bring him back, I promise."

"You should know better than to promise such things Dave," was the cold response, but Rossi saw through it and rose from his seat to put a hand on the Unit Chief's shoulder.

"Before I retired the BAU was a much different place and when I first returned you know I struggled with the teamwork and believing in everyone. However, you also know that this team has become like a family to me, which is something I never thought I'd feel again. We won't stop until he's home."

"He kept secrets..." Hotch's voice shook slightly in a rare moment of vulnerability, "out of all my agents that I believed would keep things private, Reid was the last one I suspected. I always thought he was an open book, even after the issues he had after Hankel last year… I thought that was the only and would be the only time that he'd close us off and be secretive."

"We don't know exactly what he's been hiding Aaron," Rossi reminded, "I doubt the kid hid anything too dark. He's a good kid, and he's honest. That's what's so great about him, are that innocence and the way he sees the world differently than we do because his mind hasn't been tainted by the evil we've seen."

"That's not completely true Dave, Reid has seen plenty of things that have damaged him. He's strong though and never lets those things ruin who he is. He's always had this light in him, and it's this light that we love and keeps us together. It's something we all try to protect… It was my job to protect him-"

"Don't do that," his friends' voice was firm, "you and Morgan both need to remain even-tempered in order to help Spencer. You of all people know this, and I know it's easy as Unit Chief to blame yourself when one of your agents is in danger, but you can't fall apart. That's not going to fix the problem now."

Hotch took a deep breath and turned to look at his friend, "you're right Dave. I'm sorry. Let's go over what we know. We have at least two unsubs, one of which-"

The two men kept going over what little information they had, while the three girls downstairs tried to uncover more information about the genius they had worked with for years.

Prentiss and Morgan were driving the fifty-five minutes from Quantico to Fort Hunt, with the latter trying his best to keep his composure. Like Hotch, it was difficult to do due to the feelings of failure to protect his friend and the conflicting hurtful feelings of his friend keeping such a thing from him.

Above everything though, Morgan felt fear and concern. He didn't yet know the nature of the crime against Spencer, but the profiler knew all too well that if these men were out for revenge his friend would be suffering ten times whatever type of assault he had suffered ten years before.

The knot in Morgan's stomach tightened and he pushed the gas pedal harder, an action of which went unmentioned by Prentiss who didn't need to ask her friend to speak to her to know the thoughts in his head.

"We're going to find him Morgan," was all she said, reaching over and taking one of his hands in hers.

"It's all going to be fine. Spencer will be alright."

"I hope your right, Emily."


End file.
